


[授权翻译] terrible with the brightness of gold

by wuyanzhinv



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Dub con elements, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Other tags are spoilers--message me if you're worried, Political Intrigue, Shaw/Charles is in the past, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Self Harm, Violence, a/b/o dynamics are subtle, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: 译者注：简而言之就是一个万攻占了Shaw的国家，然后迎娶了Shaw的遗孀查的故事。虽然听起来是个很porn的设定，但实际上文风非常正经。人物的原型参照了11世纪的克努特大帝与诺曼底的爱玛，虽然对于英格兰的历史一无所知的我为了翻译恶补了一下这段历史，但还是感觉自己是个文盲，如果有任何bug都是我的锅（跪下Summary战争失败了。前国王的配偶，诺曼底的Charles，面临着让他的人民和孩子们陷入危险的未来，等待着英格兰的新主人——可怕的维京战士，Erik Lehnsherr的到来。（故事的灵感来自11世纪的历史事件）“谁看见了那些敌人的狮子，闪着可怕的金光；谁看见了那些穿着盔甲的人，戴着恐怖的金色面具……谁看见了那些可以带来死亡的船上的公牛，它们的角上闪着金光；还能够不害怕拥有这种力量的国王？”——《爱玛颂书》
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [terrible with the brightness of gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622737) by [brawlingdiscontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlingdiscontent/pseuds/brawlingdiscontent). 



i

“谁看见了那些敌人的狮子，闪着可怕的金光；谁看见了那些穿着盔甲的人，戴着恐怖的金色面具……谁看见了那些可以带来死亡的船上的公牛，它们的角上闪着金光；还能够不害怕拥有这种力量的国王？”

——《爱玛颂书》

Charles慢慢地喝着他的酒，大厅里空空荡荡，四周一片漆黑。

他可以听到大厅外面传来的，仆人、市民和剩下的骑士们正在把个人的财产以及最后一批贡品聚集起来时，发出的模糊的声响。他们的叫声渐渐消失在背景中，他时而凝视着自己的杯子，时而凝视着壁炉里的细小火苗，那火光几乎无法照亮最近的屋角。

那一年的冬天，Sebastian患上了黑热病。那段令人不快的经历持续了一个月，垂死的国王厉声命令着他的医生，最后，当作为配偶的Charles来照看他时，他的手紧紧地抓着他，就像想要抓紧自己的生命。

Charles几乎是冷漠地看着这一切，他的脑子里充满了对即将到来的不确定未来的种种可能和计划，以及暗自思考着这其中的讽刺意味：在一场战争的高潮，一个伟大的军阀和军事指挥官，仅仅因为一场疾病而死去。

当Sebastian咽下最后一口气时，他放任自己有半刻沉浸在情绪之中——所有那些源自他十四年的婚姻生活——Charles的整个成年时光的感情残余，因为死亡所带来的慌乱所产生的——然后坚定地把自己的思绪拉回未来。

Sebastian下葬后，没有时间留给哀悼了。他死亡的消息已经传到了丹麦人那里，一场围攻降临了这座城市。Charles已经独自统治了这座城市将近两个季度，混乱和冲击阻止了新国王的选举，而与此同时，另一部分丹麦军队与Sebastian剩下的将军们正在这片土地上交战。

而其他城市一个接一个地沦陷。

然后，两个星期之前，传来了Janos被击败的消息。他的丈夫在诺森比亚的守卫者死了，北方城市沦陷了。伦敦还没有受到维京人的统治，但毫无疑问，伦敦迟早也会沦陷。

尽管他和剩下的贤人会议成员尽了最大的努力，战败的消息还是迅速地传开了。在接下来的一个星期里，他们最后的盟友成群结队地离开了这座城市，逃离了可怕的丹麦部落和它残酷无情的指挥官，维京人每天都在接近这座城市。与此同时，被称作北方的雄狮的Erik Lehnsherr重新整合了他剩余的军队。

正是在这种应该匆忙离开的时候，Charles送走了他的孩子。

他的思绪被壁炉里燃烧的杯状结构的圆木牵引回来，回想起了那一天发生的事情。

——他最小的孩子在他把她扶上马鞍交给Raven的时候哭了起来，而她的哥哥则保持着一副坚忍的表情。

“Charles——”Raven开口道。他把一只手放在她的手上，紧紧抓住缰绳，示意她不要说了。

“我会没事的，照顾好他们。”

四周传来一阵沙沙声和喊叫声，他走近了一些，以免被一对骑马的人撞到在地，他们正在飞快地逃离这里。

她的双手握在他的手里的感觉很温暖，他紧紧地握了一下才放开，然后目送着他们从自己的视线中消失，直到最后一刻——

在Raven的保护下，他们隐藏在拥挤的暴徒之中，悄悄地穿过南门离开，前往诺曼底寻求庇护。那里是他的故乡，他们从来没有去过的地方——在那里，即使不能确保他们会受到热烈的欢迎，但至少可以得到保护。

这个城市显然已经不再安全了。

壁炉里突然冒出的火焰又吞噬了一根圆木，原木的结构完全坍塌了。

当那被封上红蜡的投降信被信使送来时，Charles几乎没花什么时间去犹豫考虑。如果投降，谁也不能保证侵略者会仁慈地遵守他们的承诺——成群结队的alpha们四处掠夺强奸、被发现的人质已经被砍下了耳朵和手的故事已经传遍了周围的村庄——但是在生存的机会和尚未发生的屠杀之间，他们已经别无选择。

而明天就是新国王到来的日子了。

外面的骚动声渐渐消失了，在一片寂静的大厅里，Charles认为他听到了挖掘东西的声音。

他手下一些最优秀的士兵正在努力工作，将私人信件和重要的政治文件打包装进麻袋里，准备将它们埋葬起来。另一方面，这座城市的财富——黄金扭矩和银质钱币——正被堆积在城市的中心以用作丹麦金（注：一种中世纪的英国王室用于向丹麦入侵者买和的专用税金）。数量比一个国王的赎金还要多。他希望这将能够让侵略者满意。而另一种选择不在考虑之中。

一声清嗓子的声音把他从沉思中拉了出来。

“殿下？”

Charles把视线从火堆上移开，看向返回的Logan。他最信任的顾问和指挥官，不久之前还是Sebastian的马厩主人。他看上去疲惫不堪，衣服上沾满了泥土，脸上还有一块污迹。

他看着对方的眼睛，寻求确认。

“都办好了。”

他短暂地闭上眼睛，火焰的余影在他的眼睑内部形成了图案，然后猛烈地点了一下头，表示认可。

他静静地坐了一会儿，能感觉到Logan在他身后徘徊，带着一种并不完全是焦虑，而是警惕——担心的情绪。严峻的情势让这个态度生硬的男人变得有些拘谨，但毫无疑问，他马上就要告诉Charles，他应该去睡觉了。

Charles眨了眨眼。火焰的图像仍然在他的眼睑里徘徊，仿佛它们的光芒永久地灼伤了他的视网膜，把他目之所及的一切都变成了地狱。

仿佛一切都在燃烧。

Charles喝干了他木杯里的酒，但是酒无法冲走他喉咙后面的酸意。

他站起身来，用壶里最后一点酒浇灭了炉火，让Logan催他上床睡觉，然后最后一次关上他身后大厅的门。


	2. Chapter 2

ii

译者注：文中Charles的继子女设定都和Charles差不多大，大约30出头的年纪，本文没有未成年人死亡的场景。

————————

第二天早晨，当Charles走出城门时，晨雾笼罩着他的斗篷，他的子民紧紧地跟在他身后。他们是他继承而来，而不是天生隶属于他的臣民，但是自从他在几乎还是个孩子的时候，因为与他们的国王的婚姻而来到这里后，他就将他们视为是自己的人民。自从他们被围攻以来，他对他们的忠诚只增不减，他们之间的纽带在苦难的考验中被重新锻造。

当他向前凝视着通常情况下清晰可见的平原时，他所能看到的只有雾。

这让他觉得就像是某种世界末日——某种意义上来说确实如此。

他感到筋疲力尽。

Logan召集起来的一小群战士行动很低调，他们不怎么习惯这种风格，身上带着刚结束一场漫长战役后的疲惫，和一种只能完成已经设定好的任务的不安。

在Charles发出信号后，他和他的一小队随从人员开始穿过平原，唯一能听到的声音是他们的靴子踩在地上发出的轻响。在凌晨的薄雾之中，他们遇到的唯一的生物是一只孤独的鹰，正在往低空俯冲，以追逐某个不幸的动物。

他回头看了一眼，看到雾气正沿着城门的两侧蔓延，向上升到城门的顶端。

太阳才刚在空中爬升了一英寸，他们前面的雾中就出现了几个人：一群武装人员。

那是一支兼收并蓄的队伍，人数几乎是Charles一行人的三倍，而且都是训练有素的战士，他们的双手紧握着斧柄和剑柄，散发出一种令人生畏的气息，看上去粗狂不羁，野性十足。其中一个男人的指关节上缠着一条铁链，另一个男人的额头上有一个巨大的黑色纹身。维京人。

看来北方的征服者Erik已经派出了他的士兵，以确保提前俘获他的人质。

他的护卫们紧张起来，准备开始战斗，Logan转向他，等着他发出信号。

“殿下，”一个声音从人群后面传出来，用一种并不完全是尊重的语气打断了不断升高的紧张气氛。一个脸上涂抹着红色，穿着奇怪的维京人服装的男人走了出来，嘲讽地矮身向Charles鞠了一躬致意。

他有点惊讶于自己这么快就被认出来了，除了一个简单的环状发箍戴在他的额头上让他显得有些不同，他的素色束腰外衣和其他人没有区别——但是他在人群中的位置和身上缺乏可见武器的外观，一定很容易地暴露了他的身份。

“我是Azazel将军，国王的助手，”他的发音出人意料的清晰。对撒克逊语言的了解在丹麦人中很普遍，许多人都在多年的袭击和掠夺中学会了撒克逊语；但是撒克逊语中厚重的辅音从这样一个外来者的口中发出，听起来有种不同的感觉。

他走近了一些，拿出了某件东西，Charles朝着Logan做了个停在原地的手势，走上前去查看。

这是一张带着印章的羊皮纸。印章的蜡像上雕刻着复杂的符文图案，旁边是一只雄狮的形象，狮子在半空中举起有力的爪子，好像要扑向某个不幸的猎物。那是 Lehnsherr的印章，以证明任务来自他的委托。

Charles想知道，这个形象是否不仅象征了Lehnsherr家族的血脉，也象征了Lehnsherr本人。他所听到的各种各样的传闻里，都把这位丹麦指挥官描述得比起一个人类来讲更像一个野兽，一个邪恶的军阀，眼神中带着兽性的的疯狂，流露出他充斥着疯狂和残忍的心灵。也许这些都是危言耸听的传言；但是那张羊皮纸上的狮子就像是要跳出来扑向他，狮子的脸扭曲成一个人形的鬼脸。

他意识到自己已经盯着那张羊皮纸看了太长时间，于是把注意力转回到那个不同寻常的信使身上。“很好。你们需要我做什么？”

“放下你们的武器，如果你愿意的话，请允许我护送你们去营地。”

这种过分殷勤让人感觉不舒服，因为这是意料之外的——他是在玩假装文明的游戏，还是在嘲笑Charles的人民——诺曼人——礼貌的举止？不管怎样，这总比Charles硬着头皮预料着会从丹麦人那里受到的粗暴对待要好得多。他向他的手下示意服从。他可以从Logan紧张的表情看出他的将军对这种情形很不满，但是如果维京人决定要杀死他们，那些武器也没有什么用处。

维京人开始解除他们的武装，收起他们放下的武器，一个接一个地搜查Charles的手下。然后，其中一个秃顶的魁梧男人走到Charles面前，不请自来地伸出手，准备对他进行同样的搜查。Charles因为这种冒犯而浑身僵硬，Logan走上前去阻止了他。

“你怎么敢，”他咆哮道。

两个男人面对面，摆出姿势，挺起胸膛，气氛一触即发。Logan可能已经失去了他的武器，但他露出了他的牙齿，好像他准备撕开某个人的喉咙。

Charles可以在他的脑海中看到即将发生的事情。Logan会猛冲过去，撕裂那个人。他甚至可以在维京人报复之前杀死他，然后维京人会先杀死Logan，然后杀死他们中的其他人。投降一旦被反抗，他们将对城市造成巨大的浩劫，措手不及的市民会在自己的床上被屠杀，维京人的愤怒将不被条约所束缚——

Azazel发出一声严厉的命令，然后那个人退了下来。

“非常抱歉，殿下。没有这个必要，当然了。”

过了一会儿，Logan也退后了。

在双方都有些紧张和警惕的情况下，丹麦战士们围绕在Charles的队伍周围，然后他们又一起出发了。

维京人营地的第一个迹象无声地从迷雾中浮现出来。

那些扎在地上的木杆，用来标记着营地的周边，可怕地提醒着人们这些侵略者的威力。那些从曾经是活人的尸体上砍下来的头和肢体悬挂在木杆的上面，呈现出腐烂的景象。

因为害怕被认出来，Charles没有仔细去观察它们，尽管他忍不住想知道这些肢体是否曾经是他继子女们的身体组成部分。他同时迅速地否定了这一想法，因为他知道让他们阵亡的战役早已过去很久了，久到当时他们还有击退侵略军队的希望。

这个营地的面积之大多少有些令人惊讶。在长达数月的围困期间，他从自己的侦查员那里收到了许多关于这片营地的报告，并经常设想这里会是什么样子。亲眼目睹它是一种完全不同的体验。随着他们向更深处移动，他的感官被一大堆未清扫的尸体、烹饪油以及烤肉的味道所淹没。一定有将近两千名战士聚集在一起，擦拭着武器，准备着这一天的到来。

当他们穿过拥挤的人群时，Charles为这次护送感到高兴，同时看到了这次护送除了安全之外的其他原因：当他们的队伍经过时，收到了几个男人投来的意图不轨的眼光，这些男人们已经经历了长达数月的战斗，远离了他们的女人和omega的陪伴。他微微挺直了脊柱和肩膀，眼睛直视前方。

当他们在一个朴素的帐篷前短暂停留时，Charles仍在视图把所有看到的东西记下来，避免和人进行眼神接触，记录下潜在的逃跑路线——尽管他们正身处包围之中，逃跑的希望微乎其微，近乎不可能。

这是一个帆布结构的帐篷，不是特别大，也没有什么特别之处。唯一的不同寻常之处是有两个男人立正站在帐篷的入口处。

Azazel用丹麦语说了些什么，大概是指了一个方向，然后他的一个士兵走上前去，扶起门帘让Charles进去。

“希望您喜欢这里。”那个人毕恭毕敬地说。“国王今天下午就会到。”

Charles走进了帐篷。在他的身后，他知道在他的卫队正列队站在外面。他认为Azazel很可能也留下了一些人，出于另一种目的而保护他。

帐篷的内部和外部一样毫无特色：帐篷的中心不比一个人高多少，其中一个角落里放着一堆毛皮，还有几把简单的椅子和一张小桌子。

他走到一把椅子前，把斗篷披在身上坐了下来，准备等待即将到来的一切。


	3. Chapter 3

iii

到了下午，薄雾已经消散，当Charles被带到岸上，看着长长的船队无可阻挡地靠近时，景色显得荒凉得令人心痛。

当Azazel回来接他的时候，他们已经把他和那些为数不多的护卫分开了，Charles坚定地用命令才阻止了Logan对这一安排的反抗——但是他对此感到高兴，因为这给了他更多的思考空间。

在那个陌生的帐篷里，维京营地里传来的活动和声响持续不断，而他的手下就在外面守卫着，这让他很难理清自己的思绪。这里平静多了，即使不是因为周围的人，他也很熟悉这里的环境，而且清新的空气会让他的感觉更敏锐。

船队在水中平稳地行驶，随着有节奏的鼓声向前涌动。它们镀金的船头在阳光下闪闪发光，看起来令人生畏。Charles已经数到超过五十了，如果他相信传言的话，这还只是舰队数量的四分之一。他小心翼翼地把皮草拉得离身体更近一些，以掩饰自己内心的颤抖。未来的一切都取决于他是否能在接下来的一天里继续保持理智冷静。

征服者Erik，丹麦和北方的统治者，根据更为可靠的传言，在他的敌人面前赢得了公正而无情的名声。现在的问题是，Charles和他的孩子们会面临怎样的处境。

作为一个贵族出身的omega，Charles本人不太可能受到伤害——或者说至少不会被杀害。Lehnsherr很有可能会把他嫁给某个追随者作为奖励，这会让他远离麻烦，或者甚至可能会尝试让他诺曼底的家族将他赎回去（尽管这个想法很荒唐）。他真正需要担心的是他的孩子们：作为alpha和Shaw唯一在世的——因此也是假定的——继承人，Lehnsherr最明智的做法就是确保他们的死亡。这是及其野蛮的行为，但也不是闻所未闻——毕竟，Sebastian就为了巩固自己的王位而杀害了自己的兄弟。

在这种情况下，诺曼底的距离无法给他的孩子提供足够的保护。他丈夫派出的的杀手就曾经到达了比诺曼底更远的地方。

第一艘船到达了海岸线，两名男子冲上前去把它拖到沙滩上。与此同时，几个人影从船头下来，涉水向岸边走了最后几步。当他们骑上马背，然后一起转向他们一行人正在海滩上等待的地方时，Charles的视野有些被遮住了。

这里的风比内陆的风更强，当Charles在阳光下眯着眼睛看着他们靠近时，风呼啸着吹过他的头发。

当骑在最前面上的人走近时，Charles两旁的人纷纷跪下来，恭敬地低下头。他深深地吸了一口气。在那短暂的一瞬间，那个印章上的形象在他眼前闪现：一头狮子正在逼近它的猎物。

队伍在他面前停了下来，Charles微微仰起头，看着领头的人伸手摘下了头盔。

首先让Charles感到震惊的事情是，他的眼里没有疯狂，只有理智。既不是恶魔，也不是野兽。只是一个男人。他那张粗犷的脸因为战争而饱经风霜，但看上去既不丑陋，也不凶恶，甚至还有一种粗犷的英俊。

“诺曼底的Charles，”Erik Lehnsherr没有询问，而是直接说道，他的口音让这些词听起来更重了。“照我看，关于你美貌的传言并没有夸张。”

虽然有些人可能会认为没有提及他的已婚头衔是一种侮辱，但不管怎样，Lehnsherr愿意屈尊将Charles与他已故的丈夫——Lehnsherr的敌人——分开，只能是一件好事。尽管口中所说的是赞美的话，但他的语气（不同于Azazel）听起来干巴巴的。

Charles巧妙地保持着中立的表情，微微地歪了下头表示感谢。“您的仆人，陛下。”

“还是我的囚犯，不是吗？”

这种突如其来的直率一时间令人震惊——如果是一个更有风度的的抓捕者，是不会注意到这个事实的——Charles立刻意识到他对这个人的判断是错误的：这种和解式的恭维是一种掩饰他真正的询问的伪装，就像一把试探的利刃，意图寻找Charles的弱点。

“随你的便，”Charles转移了话题，拒绝回答这个问题。他知道他们周围有很多人，亲眼目睹了这场交流。如果Lehnsherr试图用他现在的处境羞辱他，他是不会成功的。尽管情形发生了这样突然的变化，但Charles几乎一生都在以这样或那样的方式成为一名囚犯。

另一个人高深莫测地盯着他看了一会儿，但他没有进一步探究，似乎对自己在第一回合中发现的一切感到满意。

“我相信我的手下对你的到来十分尊重。”

“我对他们的行为没有什么可抱怨的的地方。”即使他想抱怨，Lehnsherr也不会在乎的。

“你的城市呢？”

“我的人民已经按照命令为你和你的军队敞开大门。”他犹豫了一下，然后继续往下说。”我也向他们保证了，面对他们的合作，你们将给予宽厚和仁慈。我相信你会以正派的方式行事，并遵守诺言。”

他的语气很尖锐，近乎于挑衅。这是一个冒险，但是他需要知道自己能从对方那里得到什么。

Lehnsherr带着思索的表情看着他。“虽然我手下的许多人可能不同意，但我对贵国人民能够抵抗我们如此之久表示钦佩——肯定比我的任何一位将军所预料的时间要长得多。而且你们甚至似乎一直没有补充给养。

Charles对这个评价和它背后不言而喻的询问保持沉默，他意识到维京人还没有弄清楚他们是如何在围城期间运进食物以保持生存的，这让他松了一口气。丹麦国王的目光很锐利，但Charles无法从中看出他的任何想法。他在等待着一个回复。

“我们丹麦人是信守诺言的人，”Lehnsherr最后说道。“只要他们服从投降的条件，你们的人民就能够免受灾难。”

Charles接受了这个承诺，然后他突然意识到，与他从前遥不可及的对手面对面是件多么奇怪的事情——这个人率领的军队已经压迫了他的军队好几个月，结果现在仅仅出于一个仁慈的承诺，他正在自愿地为他们打开了城门。

“来吧，”Lehnsherr说，显然表示这场谈话已经结束了。他伸出一只手，Charles不情愿地握了上去。他感到一只粗糙的手掌抓住了自己的手，然后，来不及作出任何反应，他就被拉上马鞍坐在这个男人的前面，然后他们开始向城市出发。


	4. Chapter 4

iv

前往伦敦的路途是在沉默中度过的。

他们以某种不太舒服的姿态挤在一起，Charles的背靠在 Lehnsherr的胸前；尽管他们的几层衣服提供了一些阻隔，另一个人除了伸手去抓缰绳之外也没有过多地触碰到他。地面总体相当平滑，但他们偶尔还是会因为地表上一些凹凸不平的地方撞在一起。

Charles很快就弄清了他们目前的姿态的象征意义。

让Charles和他一起骑马对Lehnsherr有好几个方面的好处。首先，也是最实际的一点，把Charles放在如此近的位置，可以将他作为一个现成的防止撒克逊人进行背叛行为的人质。从另外一个很大程度上带有象征意义的角度来看：看到他们的旧统治者受制于新的管辖之下，会让这座城市里的人们毫无疑问地明白他们的新主人是谁。最后，对于那些认为按照Charles的性别不应该领导他们的撒克逊人（这些人为数不少）来说，Lehnsherr采取了 alpha回归的立场来维护了自己的控制权。通过这个角度，让自然秩序的复辟缓和了丹麦人入侵的攻势。这是一个相当聪明的举措，如果不是因为这让他感到如此痛苦，在战术上他会为之鼓掌的。

马蹄踏过地上的落叶，他们很快就能看到这座城市被侵占的景象。

他惊讶地发现自己对于要将控制权让给Lehnsherr有多么不满。他独立执政的时间很短，但是已经习惯于此。也许Sebastian在这个问题上的教训并没有对他产生预期那样持久的影响。

他们路过了一些村舍，这些村舍早已被当地居民弃之不顾，而他们很快就能看到城市了：骑马的路程比步行的路程要短得多。

在宏伟的城门外，一支庞大的仪仗队正在等待着他们——毫无疑问，这是Charles在海岸线那里等待的同时，从维京营地派来的队伍。与撒克逊军队更为统一的外表不同，他们的外表更加兼容并包；多样化的服饰和举止赋予了他们一种奇怪的野性，而这种野性又通过每个人的个性特质得到了强化，例如各种战士的旗帜。丹麦人不像萨克逊人那样忠于封建统治，他们的忠诚是由利益和私利决定的。而Lehnsherr是他们自己选择的国王。

在他们走近的同时，按照Charles的指示，城门嘎吱作响地被打开，城墙上的哨兵呼唤地面上的人们聚集在一起，拉起了沉重的木头。

Lehnsherr在离敞开的城门不远的地方下了马，然后伸出一只手去扶Charles下来，而Charles再次接受了他的手。

到目前为止，Lehnsherr一直表现得彬彬有礼，但这种情形可能很快就会发生改变，他希望自己能尽量不去激怒他。

当他环顾四周时，Charles看到周围除了丹麦士兵之外，还有一些他自己的人，那些他今天早些时候的随从小队，正站在为正式投降而搭建的大帐篷外面等待着。Logan也站在其中，正用激烈的表情看向他们的方向。也许是在为他的贞操担心。

与此同时，Lehnsher让他的部下从跪姿站起来，并挥手让他们的队长从各自的队伍中走出来。

“保卫这座城市，然后把报告传回来，”他向他们指示道。这道命令是用撒克逊语下达的，似乎是为了让Charles能听懂。

当一群由维京侦察兵带领的队伍消失在城门里，Charles祈祷市民们能够扮演好自己的角色。他们被告知要保持手无寸铁的状态，不要发起战斗，不要让维京人找到任何报复的借口。

当丹麦人进入这座城市时，另一群人从城里走了出来，慢慢地朝Charles和Lehnsherr所站的地方走来。他们由贤人会议的首领带队，那是一位老者，他太虚弱又太忠诚了，以至于无法和其他议员一起逃跑。他跪在了Lehnsherr面前。

Charles惊讶于他和强壮的丹麦战士相比起来是多么的瘦弱，他瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖从外衣里露出来，背部因为年老和缺乏照料而弯曲，由于过去几个月的劳累而憔悴不堪。

他不知道自己看起来是否也是如此。

“陛下，”贤人会议的首领低着头说，“我们恭敬地献上丹麦金。”

在首领的身后，其他伦敦人缓慢地前行，扛着装满了财宝的袋子和箱子，他们把这些财宝放在帐篷旁边，作为这场仪式的下一个步骤。没有人直视丹麦军人，队伍中至少有一个人明显正在因恐惧而发抖。他们一个接一个地放下贡品，然后退了回去。

当最后一个包裹被放下后，Lehnsherr拔出了他的剑，将最近的一个包裹的顶部划开。那些珍宝是用一块布包裹起来的——他们一定是已经用光了其他的容器。

接下来的时刻令人屏息，Lehnsherr扫视着里面的内容。他没用很长时间。过了一会儿，他轻蔑地点了点头，示意更多士兵走上前去。

“您满意了吗，陛下？”Charles轻声问道。把这个高尚的头衔与维京国王的野蛮行径联系起来的感觉很奇怪。虽然之前的Sebastian也不怎么适合这个头衔。

对方看了看他。“只要这能达到我们规定的金额，就应该足够了。”

这座城市本身的价值，以及它成千上万的居民的价值，被用金银的价值来衡量。除了Charles现在所戴的发箍外，没有一件值钱的东西得以幸免。

Lehnsherr用丹麦语给他的士兵下了一些指令，大概是在命令他们清点战利品。

“现在，让我们继续签署协议吧。” Lehnsherr向Charles做了个手势，示意他走在自己前面往帐篷里行进。“请带路，殿下，如果你愿意的话。”他的言行再次表现得彬彬有礼，但是他的动机或者感情都表现的干涩而缺乏诚意。

在帐篷里等待的的是一个熟悉的身影。

“我的副手，Azazel。新的麦西亚伯爵，”Lehnsherr介绍道。Azazel则再次用戏剧性的动作鞠了个躬。

Charles低了下头作为回应。“我们已经见过面了。”他还记得原来的麦西亚伯爵。那是一个和蔼可亲的人——这样的人在Sebastian手下的将军中很少见。Charles花了一点时间希望他是在战斗中迅速死去的，没有经历过维京人那颇具创造性的酷刑。

他回头看了看Lehnsherr。“如果你允许的话，我会派人去请我的副手。他就站在外面等着。”Logan是那个显而易见的人选。他因为母亲的缘故会讲丹麦语，并在谈判中担任了关键的使者。

Lehnsherr 点了点头表示同意，过了一会儿，那个人走了进来，生硬地鞠了一躬。Charles利用他们短暂的眼神交流，试图向他的指挥官保证自己没有受伤。自从Sebastian死后，Logan的忠诚一直是他的支柱，尽管他的保护欲有时候几乎要把他拖垮。

在Logan和Azazel的见证下，这座城市正式投降仪式的最后程序已经就位。带着某种仪式感，他们在为了这场仪式而摆放的桌子前落座。

Azazel拿出了一份文件，Lehnsher则把这份文件交给了Charles。上面是用撒克逊语和丹麦语所写的投降宣言。

“我，Charles，英格兰国王的配偶，伦敦的代理守护者，在此将这座城市，以及她所有的财产和财富交给Erik Lehnsherr，丹麦和北方的国王，并放弃我对王位的继承权。”

此时此刻，沉重的重担压在他的肩膀上，Charles的手指轻微颤抖着，在降书的下面签了字。他用点燃的蜡烛把封蜡滴在牛皮纸上。红色的蜡像血一样飞溅。最后，他用他丈夫的图章戒指将它封上，然后交给Lehnsherr去做同样的事情。

在宁静的帐篷里，Charles能听见的只有自己的心跳声。

Lehnsherr拿起羽毛笔写上了他的签名。当他在上面盖上自己的印章时，外面爆发出一阵混乱的声音。那是丹麦人的叫喊和愤怒的争吵声。

侦察兵回来了。

Lehnsherr迅速做出反应，他掀起帐篷的帘子，朝着噪音的方向走过去，Azazel紧跟其后。过了一会儿，Charles怀着内心的恐惧，强迫自己跟了上去。

在离开帐篷之前，他停顿了一下，把头转向Logan，轻声地说：“记住我们说好的事情。什么也不要做。

他看到 Lehnsher正背对着他，与侦察兵的领头人进行详谈。在那个人向他进行报告的时候，他们之间往来的交流听起来既简短又尖锐。Charles听不懂他们在说什么，但是他已经知道了其中的要点：士兵们已经占领了这座城市，但是却惊奇地发现城市里面没有omega和孩子。

就在这时，Lehnsherr转过身来，仿佛不知怎地察觉到了他的存在，他的眼睛立刻盯上了Charles。不管他是从Charles的表情中看出了什么罪证，还是仅仅是顺着自己的想法得出了合乎逻辑的结论，他都径直朝Charles走了过来，粗暴地抓住他的胳膊，另一只手停在剑柄上方。

“你向我保证过这座城市是属于我们的，”他咬牙切齿地说，语气严厉而低沉。“这是什么意思？”脱离了礼节与客套，Charles感觉自己终于瞥见了这个男人坚忍举止下所隐藏的东西。如此近距离的状态下看，他的眼睛是明亮的蓝色，夹杂着灰色的斑点。

他能感觉到Logan在他身后怒气冲冲地看着，但是他顾不上胳膊上的疼痛，坚定地回望着眼前这个给英格兰带来灾难的人。

“我知道当维京人占领一座城市时会发生什么。”战利品并不局限于金银。“为了他们的安全，我已将把最脆弱的居民转移走了——直到你们的军队离开这里继续前进。”

那些隧道或者出口在很久以前就已经挖好了。它们从铁匠铺和军械库开始，延着城市和四周平原的地下，一直延伸到北边的森林里。在围城期间，他们用这些通道来运输食物。围攻的维京人可以清楚地看到整个广阔的平原，没有人可以在未被发现的情况下接近那里，因此从来没有人想到要搜索森林。

当Charles看到战败即将到来时，他有了另外一个想法。在前一天的晚上，当Charles的信件和其他敏感文件被埋在地下的同时，他们的另一个秘密也被掩埋了起来。在城市里的omega和孩子们穿过隧道来到森林的安全地带之后，Logan带领了一个队伍的人在地面的入口处填上了泥土。即使被发现了，他们也需要一些时间才能挖开洞口，而那时他的人早就走远了。

对方炙热的目光中有些东西发生了变化，Charles知道他必定在怀疑什么——某种突然的袭击，对于他们契约的背叛。在事情变得暴力之前，他必须做出解释。

“我向你保证，这不是什么诡计或者陷阱。我没有幻想要我的人民反抗你的军队，也没有想要对你和你的手下进行自杀性的报复。正如我所说的，这座城市仍然是属于你们的。我只是希望能尽可能确保我的人民的安全。”

看来这个解释足以缓和眼前的危险。Lehnsherr松开了他的手臂，但另一只手仍然放在他的剑上。

“你向我承诺过——”

“我们协议的条款里承诺了这座城市，它所有的财富，以及我个人的投降。没有提到任何其他居民，当然也没有提到平民。你们已经得到了你们的贡品，你们所提的所有的投降条件都得到了满足。我们已经遵守了诺言：现在你会食言吗？”

显然，这种回应对Lehnsherr来说是不够的。“我的部下已经艰苦地战斗了很长时间。你要让他们得不到战利品吗？”

听到他的人民如此被物化地形容，Charles的心中燃起了无法遏制的怒火。

“我很抱歉，陛下，看来您得另想办法款待您的部下了。”

在这片盛怒的沉默中，有那么一刻，Charles确信自己马上就要被打了。Lehnsherr的一只手紧握着剑柄，另一只手的手掌弯曲，手指伸展，仿佛在召唤某种来自地下的强大力量来将Charles击倒在地。

指挥官的脸上流露出他几乎抑制不住的愤怒，但是当他转向身边的士兵时，声音中却没有泄露出这种情绪。他用一种不屑一顾地姿态命令道：“去把王后安置到一个房间里——”

距离Charles最近的士兵抓住了他的上臂——但是他把手臂从那个人的手中抽了出来，尽可能地保持一种有尊严的姿态，平静地说，“我会跟着你。”

他很感激那个人最终停下来，允许他自由地跟随；尽管他的胜利是因为Lehnsherr点头示意他的护卫后退，而不是出于任何对他地位的尊重。


	5. Chapter 5

预警：本章比较高能，有角色死亡（非主要角色）和暴力、流血场景的描写，毕竟这是战争背景的文，如果接受不了请一定要慎看

——————————————

v

Charles被带去的房间过去是他和Sebastian的卧室。这是一个明智的举动：它是为数不多的私人房间之一，而且防御性很强——无论是把其他人挡在门外，还是保护屋子里面的人。Lehnsherr的部下把Charles关在里面，然后在外面站岗。

他对此有一点不满，但他知道自己本可能从之前的争吵里得到远比现在更糟糕的结果。

但这并不意味着一切已经结束了。

独自待在房间里，他无事可做，只能猜测Lehnsher现在会对他做什么。他很生气地发现镇上的居民都不见了；他和他的部下会回来向他严刑拷问那些人的下落吗？或者他会选择一条更简单的路，因为Charles的抗命而杀了他？也许不会——毕竟他还是有一些价值的。或许正在等着他的是监禁。他会被锁在一个远不如这间屋子这样舒适的地方，在寒冷中被人遗忘，直到被虚弱或者疾病带走：当然了，他的家人永远不会为他支付赎金。这样的经历会很不舒服，他会受到无穷无尽的侮辱，其中被戴上镣铐的屈辱还是最轻微的，到目前为止他起码逃过了这一劫。

他转过身来，想分散一下注意力。

前一天晚上，他把房间里仅有的几件私人物品都拿走了，以免被侵略者粗暴地处理。他的注意力集中在房间里唯一的那扇又高又小的窗户上。从那里他可以看到庭院里现在挤满了丹麦军队，正在努力夺回撒克逊人镇守的要塞。天空仍然很亮，但是通过那扇窗户，他只能看到几缕微苍白的月光。

————————

他听到走廊里传来了低沉的声音，这比他预料得要快得多。

太阳在一个小时之前已经落山了，将他留在黑暗之中。当门打开的时候，光线从走廊射进来，是Azazel站在门的另一边。

Charles惊讶于自己看到他时竟然感到松了一口气，你知道的魔鬼总比不知道的要好，或许是这样。

“殿下，”对面的人宣称道，“我是来请您去吃晚饭的。”

这……并不是他所预料的事情。

当他走出房间的时候，他仔细地观察对方脸上的表情，试图找出接下来会发生什么事情的线索。

走廊里闪烁的烛光在他的脸上投下了光影。这位Lehnsherr的将军只露出了一个模棱两可，带着恶作剧意味的笑容。

——————————

回到一个现在被外国战士所占满的大厅，让他感到一种奇怪的恐怖，在不到一天之前，他还是这里唯一的主人。

Lehnsherr坐在前面的高台上，四周被他的亲信环绕，每个人都是这场侵略战争里的英雄。

火把在烛台上明亮地燃烧，在墙上投下舞动的影子。一缕缕烟雾飘到高高的天花板上，轻吻着屋顶的横梁。石板上铺着崭新的灯心草席，四处都充满了战士们。这个大厅已经有很长一段时间没有举行过这样的活动了。

当他们到达的时候，晚饭已经开始了，几十双眼睛跟随着他走向高桌的步伐而移动。

当Charles和Azazel走近时，国王——毫无疑问就是坐在那个位置上的人，正以一种自信的姿态占据着统治者的位置——抬起头来向他们打招呼。

“啊，殿下，你能来真是太好了。”

Charles忽略了这个明显是故意的挑衅，他非常谨慎，不会为此生气。

“我随时听候陛下的吩咐。”

Lehnsherr指了指他身边的长凳，示意他坐下，Charles照做了，同时审视着自己内心增长的不安。

他的目的已经实现了——让这座城市投降——如果他不会因为自己的冒犯而受到惩罚的话，他原本期望现在能够隐藏起来，远离人们的视线，远离麻烦，而不是坐在他的宴会桌的荣誉席上。

事情有些不对劲。

在一群侵略者之中，Charles注意到其中还有一些身份显赫的撒克逊贵族，他们看上去很不自在。有铸币大师、布里斯托的领主、林登的乡绅。这些人都是Sebastian议会中值得信赖的成员。

Lehnsherr的计划是什么？

他是否打算因为Charles先前与他的分歧而在这里惩罚他？某种公开的惩罚，在他的部下面前；让撒克逊领主作见证。或许是鞭刑。或者是一种更残酷的羞辱，某种仅仅是猜测就会使他感到恶心的形式。

他偷偷地摸着他的靴刀，因为如果这些人之中有谁想碰他的话，靴刀会对他很有用的。

Lehnsherr显然注意到了他的不适。“吃吧。你一定饿了，”他催促道。

“从我自己地窖里把水果拿给我，你真是太友善了，”Charles紧张不安地咬牙说。他立刻意识到自己的失误，转开了目光。“原谅我。我不大习惯作为客人来到这个大厅里。”

Lehnsherr没有回答，但过了一会儿，他简单地点了点头，接受了这个回答。

当Lehnsherr转过身去和另一个脸色阴沉，前额很高，有着鹰钩鼻的的男人交谈时，Charles把注意力集中到别人放在他面前的盘子上面。为了保持体力，他不妨吃一点东西。自从几个小时前吃了些维京营地里提供的硬面包之后，他就完全没有进食了。

他从大厅里形形色色的侍者中得到了一些安慰，很多人看起来不那么合乎时宜：马夫和商人填补了缺席的omega的空缺。这提醒了他，不管发生了什么，并非一切都失去了。

然后大厅里爆发了一阵骚动。

远处的门砰地一下被撞开了，两个Lehnsherr的手下走了进来，他们中间拉着一个正在挣扎着的人。

当那个人被拉到过道上时，一排排的人转过头来。Lehnsherr站起身来，从高台前面绕行过去迎接他们。Charles也满怀惊恐地站了起来。

在高台前被推着跪倒在地的人是Cain。

“你认识这个人吗，殿下？”

“是的。我已故丈夫的侄子。”当感受到大厅里所有人的目光都停留在他身上，饶有兴趣地注视着发生的情况时，这句话几乎是不由自主地脱口而出。

“他的名字？”

“Marko，Cain Marko。”

长官转向他的士兵，“他的罪行是什么？”

“我们发现他正在试图带着这个离开这个城市。”一个有着漂亮黑色皮肤的强势女人说道。她的同伴向前递上了一个大粗麻袋，他的长官做了个手势，麻袋被当啷一声扔到了桌前的空地上。

Lehnsherr从平台上走了下来，用靴子轻轻地推了一下，然后麻袋被打开，里面露出了数不清的金币和财物。

Charles的手指抓住了桌子的边缘，心脏几乎卡在喉咙里。Cain在从丹麦金里盗窃，这违反了投降的条件。根据这种冒犯行为，侵略者可能会认为他们的投降是不彻底的——或者是假装的——然后开始进行报复。

“一个小偷。好吧，我们不能让这种事情发生。”Lehnsherr转向外面，朝着大厅说道。他的话引起了满座维京人的哄笑声，Charles立刻意识到，每一个维京战士身上都有武器。

Lehnsherr戏剧性地张开双臂，从他的举止中，Charles突然意识到这一切都是安排好的----不是Cain盗窃的事实，他对此毫不怀疑——而是这样一个人为何会在宴会中途被拖到他们面前。Lehnsherr可能指示过他的部下，把他们在街上能找到的看起来最重要的罪犯带进来。他们真走运，找到的人是前国王的侄子。唯一的问题是：这个举动的目的何在？这是在举例还是在煽动？是要给撒克逊人一个教训，还是为进行一场大屠杀找到了正当理由？

“Marko大人，你难道不知道自己违反了投降条款吗？”

所有的虚张声势都被从 Cain庞大的身躯上剥离下来，只剩下一堆哭哭啼啼的肥肉。“我没有——我不是——我——”

虽然按照婚姻的关系Cain也算是他的侄子，但他比Charles还要大上几岁。当Charles刚刚来到这里的时候——在他变得坚强，学会了抵抗和反击之前——Cain用了好几个月的时间来折磨他。

“难道没有人当街宣布，谁也不许碰丹麦金吗？”

“这里面肯定是有什么误会，”Cain呜咽着抗议道。“我向您发誓，我完全是无辜的——”

“你违反了投降的条款，而这是需要付出代价的。你同意吗，殿下？”Lehnsherr 向他转过身来问道，而这时Cain那浮肿的眼睛似乎看到了Charles。他立刻把注意力转移到他的身上，眼神亮了起来，向他寻求帮助。

“是的。当然，”他回答道。如果Lehnsherr正在寻找一个屠杀Cain的借口，那个傻瓜刚刚自己把借口递给了他。Charles无法为Cain说一句辩护的话。

“那么，我们的意见一致。”

Cain现在开始大声哭闹了——“大人，求求您——”

“——陛下，”对方严厉地纠正道，“拿一个固定的木桩过来。”

一个高大魁梧的男人向前举起一个似乎就是为了这个目的而放在一旁的大树桩，然后Lehnsherr拔出了他的剑。Charles的指关节在木头的暗纹上挤压得发白，他紧紧地捏着桌子的边缘，力量大到仿佛可以将它折断。

“Cain Marko，由于你违反了投降条款，以及盗窃王国财产的罪行，我在此宣判你的死刑。”

“Charles！”Cain哭喊道，“Charles，救救我！”

Charles看向Cain的眼睛，然后发誓不会把目光从剑刃上移开。

这一切发生得很快——前一秒钟Cain还在哭喊，在被推到地板上，头撞在砖块的时候大声尖叫着，而下一秒钟他的求饶声突然停止了，同时传来了令人作呕的挤压声。

当Cain的头与身体分开，血滴落在Lehnsherr的剑尖时，四周响起了一阵欢呼。

一阵恶心的感觉涌上Charles的心头，这是他第一次见识到Lehnsherr的冷酷无情，同时完全清醒地意识到了自己的处境有多么危险。想想他今天下午引起的那场争吵，那个争吵的结果本可能会有多么糟糕，未来仍可能会有多么糟糕。

当Lehnsherr示意一些人把尸体搬走时，整个大厅里充满了期待的气氛。这是个决定性的时刻：他会满足于此吗，还是说这种血腥的行为只是激起了Lehnsherr更多的欲望？——当然，对于任何一个觉得自己先前受到了欺骗的Lehnsherr的部下来说，一场大屠杀可能是一个可以接受的替代选择。

整个房间里充满了悬念。站在Lehnsherr远处的那个脸色阴沉的人朝Charles咧嘴一笑，Charles惊恐地发现自己的牙齿已经被磨尖了。

“不愉快的事情已经足够多了，”Lehnsherr最后宣布，“请大家都坐回去，继续吃饭吧！”

他把剑递给别人去清洗，而Charles终于松开了紧握着桌子的手。这个信息是明确而有决定性的。Lehnsherr现在统治着这座城市，任何反对他的人都将很快面临类似的命运。至少就目前而言，这似乎就是事情的结局了。

当人们抬着Charles侄子的头颅经过高台，走出大厅的时候，Lehnsherr也回到了自己的座位上。他们的目的地大概是维京人营地外的那排尖刺，也可能是一个新的地点，在这里，或者在城外。当Charles慢慢地坐回长凳上时，一幅画像自动地出现在他的眼前——所有撒克逊领主的头颅，Charles自己的头颅，被钉在城门外面；苍蝇嗡嗡地在过去是眼睛所在的部位飞来飞去。

晚宴还在继续。Charles挣扎着吃完了他的晚餐，他只能庆幸大屠杀并不在Lehnsherr的计划之中。他让自己忍着不去看那块血迹斑斑的石板。这并不是因为他不习惯面对暴力，也不是他的生活远离暴力，但暴力一般是发生在战场或者刑场上的，当它发生在家中的大厅里的时候……也许他在Sebastian不在的时候变得软弱了。

Lehnsherr似乎在很大程度上满足于忽视他。

当晚宴快要吃完，火把已经被换了两次之后，Lehnsherr再一次站了起来。

在转向大厅之前，他先用丹麦语说了些什么——也许是问候的话——然后切换成了撒克逊语。这意味着他希望在场的撒克逊人能明白接下来会发生的事情。

“你们好，我向你们所有人表示感谢。今晚我们以我们撒克逊朋友的招待为食。”一阵粗野的欢呼响起，他让这种欢呼声持续了一会儿，然后示意大家安静下来。他在演讲时看起来似乎更有活力，完全不像是Charles今天早些时候看到的那个沉默寡言的男人。通过这一点和他更早时候的“表演”，Charles可以看出Lehnsherr具备政治家的素质，尽管他还不能确定，哪一面才是这个男人的真实面目。

Lehnsherr继续说道。

“虽然我们的王国长期处于战争状态，但撒克逊人这次的合作表明，我们多年的敌对关系现在可能终于要结束了。”——而这一点也不公平，因为这场战争完全是由Lehnsherr和他的同胞挑起的——几个世纪以来，英格兰的反抗只是为了保护自己不受丹麦侵略者无情的袭击。

“事实上，我希望能够尽快改变我们两国人民之间的关系——”

Charles的心里升起了一种奇怪的期待之感。他能感觉到，不管接下来的话是什么，都是他们一直在等待的真实结果。

”——来开创我们两国间亲密关系的新时代。”

Lehnsherr 停顿了一下，看向了他。

“出于这个目的，我现在宣布我们两国人民的结合——通过我与英格兰王室成员Charles的订婚。”

当Lehnsherr拉起他的手，向他的追随者们举起他们握在一起的双手时，Charles迅速地看了他一眼。丹麦人的欢呼声，他们拍击桌子上的响声，在他的耳朵里汇集成了沉闷的咆哮声。他努力保持着冷静的外表，不让自己的震惊表现出来。在他所有的推理之中，通过截至目前为止的所有线索，他从来没有预料到……这个。

但是Lehnsherr还没有结束他的演讲：“我同时希望，我们的撒克逊盟友能继续保持这样亲切的态度。”他的手下因为这个直白的双关语而发出大笑。”通过这个结盟，我们或许可以期待着一个愉快的未来和长久的和平，因为丹麦的统治将为丹麦和她的姐妹英格兰，带来一个繁荣的新时代。”

当Charles围绕着这个新信息重新整理自己的思想时，他的头脑一片混乱。这一天发生的所有事情——Lehnsherr让Charles和他一起骑马，让他确认Cain是那个破坏条约的人——都重新排列起来，呈现出了一种全然不同的意义。

他没料到会发生这种事。这完全不是丹麦人的模式——他们一路突袭，有时会取胜，然后继续前进，留下一个需要纳税的附属领地。而Lehnsherr的演讲，这个声明，暗示着一种永恒；他不仅要战胜撒克逊人，还要统领他们。

当Lehnsherr在持续的欢呼声中重新坐下时，他通过仍然与Charles交握的双手，把他紧紧地拉到了身前。

“你刚才说过什么来着，殿下？”他说话的声音很低，很轻，难以被第三个人听到。“我应该另找办法来款待我的部下是吗？”

Charles几乎能感觉到从Lehnsherr胸腔里传来的震动，他的下一句话几乎是以喉音的形式传到他们之间的空气之中：

“就把这些当作是款待吧。”

然后他放下了Charles的手，继续吃饭。


	6. Chapter 6

vi

Sebastian一向欣赏不同寻常的才能。

他对Charles可以在压力下保持思考、让思维远离自己的身体、冷静而不带感情地审视局势的非凡能力十分欣赏。再加上他敏捷的头脑和治理国家的才能，这种诱惑足以使国王异乎寻常地允许他的配偶参与谈判。当符合他的最大利益时，Sebastian可以灵活地打破传统。而另一方面，Charles知道什么时候保持服从能符合自己的最大利益。

画面转回到大厅，晚宴正在他周围进行。在Charles意识的边缘，一首喧闹的歌声在大厅里回荡，醉醺醺的维京人在举杯庆祝他们的胜利。他所戴的发圈压迫着他的太阳穴，但他只是模糊地感觉到自己的脉搏在跳动，完全将自己沉浸在内心的堡垒里。

他想到了一段波爱修斯所说的话，那是一段需要仔细品味的话语：“一个人若能平静地让自己的生命与命运和解，把骄傲的死亡踩在脚下，他就能正视命运，无论那命运是好是坏，他都不会屈服。”这些话几乎是嘲弄地浮现出来，而他把它们撇到了一边。他现在还不能屈服于命运，虽然他同样无法独自对抗湍急的水流——逆流而上只会让他耗尽所有的精力最终被淹死。他在自己流动的思绪中寻找，试图找到自己所需要的东西。

从Lehnsherr的声明中可以清楚地看出，即使他还有继续向外扩张的打算，但他计划把英格兰作为自己的根据地和家园。这是一个前所未有的举动，尽管Charles可能还无法弄清原因。但是，不管这是出于什么原因，他都必须做好准备，并相应地调整自己的计划。

在他的周围，火把再次接近燃尽，而这一次没有再被更换。醉醺醺的歌声和狂欢声逐渐减弱，大厅里的人慢慢开始离开。有人在桌子下面大声呕吐。

“过来。”

Charles抬起头，发现Lehnsherr的手又一次伸向了他。看起来他们迄今为止的大多数互动都是由对方在指使他去做些什么。他没有理会这个动作，独自站在那里，他认为自己这次的粗鲁可以被原谅。

当Charles跟在Lehnsherr的身后离开大厅时，他尽力避免与任何人发生眼神接触。他不想知道他会在那些人的的目光中看到怎样的淫荡意味。幸运的是，剩下的大多数人都醉得不省人事，没有注意到他们。

令他吃惊的是，他发现自己并没有被带回城堡，而是被带到了街上，朝着城门的方向走去。这样看来， Lehnsherr并没有在王宫里安顿下来，至少现在还没有。他漫不经心地想，这是出于一种习惯的决定，还是一种挥之不去的不信任的迹象：尽管城堡很安全，但很可能从城市内部被攻破。

至少这次他有自己的马了。

月亮十分明亮，它的光线足以引导他们返回营地。

他们是单独行走的，有那么一瞬间，Charles想到了逃跑。他可以调转马头，转向另一个方向。他是个好骑手，只需要几分钟就能到达树林：那里是他所熟悉的，而Lehnsherr和他的手下并不熟悉的地形。但那只是一个转瞬即逝的想法。让他留在这里的不是维京人的残忍行径和两百艘战船，而是他对自己人民的忠诚，他的责任感，以及他尚未完成的使命。

他重新调整了一下手中的缰绳，眼睛始终盯着前方。

他骑马时很少注意周围的环境。马的视力很敏锐，在黑暗中也能清楚地视物，它相信自己的坐骑能把他安全地带去目的地。相反地，Charles转变了思想：他再一次面临着与一个陌生人的婚姻。另一个丈夫。他曾经这样活下来过一次，现在他还能再活下来一次。他和自己结婚十四年的丈夫从来没有特别喜欢过对方，但是从各方面来看，Sebastian对他都还不坏。他从未对Charles过分残忍。黑国王已经认识到了他的价值，并相应地精心塑造了他年轻的配偶，把他当作一件有用的东西来对待。

他们之间建立了一种可以称为切实可行的关系——也许过段时间，这样的关系可以再次建立起来。

但是对于现在，他把自己抽离出来想到，这并不是最重要的事情。现在最重要的是，这个新的发展能怎样帮助他完成自己的使命……也就是说，Lehnsherr无意中给了Charles一个可以谈判的有利地位。

当他们回来时，营地的喧闹声渐渐平静下来。Charles下了马，把缰绳交给了等候人群中的一位——那是一个男孩子，或许是某种男侍。作为维京战士里的一员，他看起来过于年轻了，让Charles感到一阵同情。

当Lehnsherr领着他穿过营地回来时，他们被几个人包围上来。有些人手持火把，有些人似乎在向Lehnsherr汇报，用低沉的声音交换着一些秘闻。有几次，他看见他们在他身后半步远的地方，用好奇的眼光打量着他。

他们没去宴会，当然了，所以他们还不知道。

他们穿过了营地，然后很快在一个帐篷外面停了下来，Charles惊讶地发现这就是今天早上的帐篷。它的外形看起来是如此的平凡和不宜居住——以至于他从来没有想过它是属于Lehnsherr的——尽管如果他想到了，他或许能够预见到一些之后会发生的事情。

Lehnsherr脱下了沉重的披风，把它从肩上扫过，递给了一个侍者。他给其他人下了些指令，但Charles并没有真正在意那些指令。反正他也不会说丹麦语。

最后，Lehnsherr的追随者开始散去，他们互相说了一句简短的话，可能是在道晚安。然后Lehnsherr掀起帐篷的门帘，示意Charles在他前面进去。

在晚上的事情发生后，Charles边走边想，这至少不是意料之外的。有各种各样的理由让Lehnsherr想和他上床：约束他们的婚约，在他的部下面前宣示自己的主权——再加上Lehnsherr已经在没有omega陪伴的情况下战斗了很长时间。他可以想象这个男人已经有很多个晚上没有人给他暖床了。而且北欧人对待婚姻誓言的神圣性的态度更为宽松：他们的订婚已经足以证明这种行为的正当性了。

“我无意伤害你，”Lehnsherr简单而生硬地说，也许是把Charles沉默的原因误解成了恐惧。“我们丹麦人尊重自己的配偶。”他已经开始脱掉战斗服了。把厚重的皮衣放在一边，解开自己的护臂铠甲。有人在帐篷里留下了几支点燃的蜡烛，让帐篷沐浴在柔和的光线中。

正是这种荒谬的宣言最终将Charles从沉思的状态中抽离出来。

“哦，真的吗？”他无法控制自己的情绪，尖刻地问道。“你是否足够尊重他们，以至于会在与他们结婚之前会先询问他们的同意？”

Lehnsherr猛地向他的方向转过头来——也许是见过晚餐后他相对温顺的样子之后，这样突然爆发的愤怒让他吃了一惊。

在回答之前，他用审视的眼光看着Charles。“没有足够的时间来询问你了，而且那似乎也没什么意义，因为你几乎无法拒绝。”他没有把最后一部分说出来：还有他们最后的互动让他没有什么商量的心情。他转过身去整理自己的衣服，把它们叠好码放整齐，最后解开了剑，把它放在一边。

“那么，我是谁呢？你的囚犯还是你的配偶？我向你保证，我不会两者兼而有之。”

Lehnsherr笑了一声，转身看着Charles，他现在只穿着一件轻便的束腰外衣。“你的思维转得真快，我得承认。”

然后那双手就搭上了他的身体，紧紧地抓住Charles，把他拉得更近，企图把他拉进一个亲吻之中——

那就直接一点吧。Charles坚决地推开他。“您还没有回答我的问题，陛下。”

Lehnsherr没有回答，而是再次倾身向前，嘴角翘起，露出一个轻笑，像是把这种互动当成一种令人恼火的幽默。好像Charles只是在戏弄他，完全无法对他构成威胁似的。

当Lehnsherr向前欺进时，Charles只能后退。他的脚似乎被堆积在床上的毛皮边缘绊住了，踉踉跄跄地倒在垫子上。他额头上的发圈被撞歪了，掉下来滑向了那堆毛皮的中心。

Lehnsherr带着饥渴的表情，在他的身上徘徊。

然后他的动作僵住了。

“不要对你的人发出一点声音，”Charles安静地指挥着，他的靴刀轻轻地抵着另一个人的脖子，他的心狂跳不止。

“你想在一个被我自己人包围的营地里刺杀我？”

Lehnsherr的声音里夹杂着被逗乐的成分，但他还是变得小心谨慎了一些，近在咫尺的刀刃阻止了他采取任何的行动。

“也许我会。也许我唯一的目标就是你的死亡，不管那会导致什么后果。”

刀刃锋利的边缘把他们紧紧地连接在一起，当Lehnsherr回答的时候，他的呼吸温暖地喷在Charles的脸上。

“如果那样的话，我现在已经死了，我们也就不用再交谈了。不。”他用评估的眼神专注地扫过了他的脸。“你太聪明了，不会这么做的。”

Charles抑制住了对于罕见地听到自己的聪明得到认可的兴奋，因为这在这种情况下显然是不合时宜的。此外，对方也并不是在称赞他，而仅仅是在陈述一个观察——以及他说得完全正确。即使Charles成功地杀死了Lehnsherr，外面的守卫也可以很快地把他的内脏挖出来，然后就可以随心所欲地对这座城市以及它所有的居民进行血腥的报复，而Charles已经表明了他不愿意冒这个险的态度。

他改变了策略。“很好，那么；这个怎么样？你想让我做你的配偶，以赋予你继承英格兰王位行为的合法性。”

他是以一种陈述的方式来说的，但其中包含了一个问题，当Lehnsherr既没有打断，也没有质疑他所说的内容时，这个问题就解决了。他对自己的评估能力感到满意，然后继续说道。

“我会配合你的，甚至会给你一个英格兰继承人，但首先你必须给我我想要的东西。”

“而那会是什么呢？”Lehnsherr问道。

“我的孩子们。你必须答应放过他们的性命。”他没有把注意力放在他们越来越接近，仿佛是以某种亲密姿态挤压在一起的身体上，而是把注意力集中在对方的眼睛上，试图从他的目光中分辨出Lehnsherr的想法。

“你凭什么认定他们有危险？”

“他们是王位最后的合法继承人，因此他们继位的正当性远远超过了你。我们不要再绕圈子了。我理解你的处境：为了稳定你自己的地位，你会尽力消除任何威胁，而我不会轻信我们的结盟可以保护他们。”

对方的脸上露出了审慎思考的表情，比先前那副被逗乐的表情要严肃多了。

“就假定说我确实想伤害你的孩子。你认为什么事情能使我放过他们？作为对我统治的最大威胁，消除他们当然是最符合我利益的举措。”

Charles能感觉到这更与其说是一种直接的威胁，不如说是一种智力上的较量——至少目前是这样——但仅仅是听到这些话就会让他感到盛怒。刀子扎了进去，让Lehnsherr发出一阵嘶嘶的声音。

“他们都是孩子。他们没有阴谋诡计，对统治任何地方没有兴趣。我已经把他们送到了诺曼底，毫无疑问你的密探已经告诉了你这一点。他们会留在那里，我向你保证，远离这里，对你没有威胁，只要你向我保证不会派杀手去暗杀他们。”

“所以我就这样让Shaw的毒蛇自由成长，直到他们有朝一日再咬人？”

这句话的表面没有什么变化，但背后隐藏着一种新的紧张之感，从他平静的表情中几乎察觉不到，表明这是一种隐藏已久埋藏很深的情绪。这句话平息了Charles的指责，并且勾勒出了他接下来要说的话。

“我没养过毒蛇。我绝不会鼓励我的孩子们抱有野心，因为到目前为止，这只会让他们丧命。此外，Sebastian 同样认为没有什么理由按照自己的意志去塑造他们，他们只是他的第二次政治婚姻的多余子女。只要我对他还有用，他就满足于不去打扰他们。”他露出了一个毫无幽默感的微笑。“当然，他绝对想不到，在短短几个月的战斗之中你会屠杀完他们所有的兄弟姐妹。”也不会想到Charles有朝一日会和杀死他们的凶手躺在同一张床上。

外面传来一阵沙沙声和醉醺醺的笑声，一个Lehnsherr的士兵踉踉跄跄地上了床。Charles紧张起来，但Lehnsherr并没有大声喊叫。他们等着那个男人和他的同伴走过，然后Charles才继续说下去，但声音放得更轻了。

“即使他们从父亲那里继承了掠夺的天性，他们也仍然非常关心我。如果他们认为可能会危及到我的生命或安全，他们是绝不会进攻的。当然，你在构思这桩婚姻的时候就想到了这种可能性。你的冷酷无情是否已经发展到了残无人道的程度，以至于你会毫无必要地用双手去沾染无辜者的鲜血？而且，我也不愿意想象，像你这样所谓的强者竟然会害怕两个孩子。”

这最后的挖苦，明显意在刺激他，让Lehnsherr的眼里又闪现出一丝幽默的微光。

“告诉我，殿下，即使我愿意满足你的意愿，我有什么理由这样做呢？如果我死了你就什么也得不到了，你没有筹码。”像是为了强调他的观点，他向回靠了靠，把喉咙往刀刃里推了一点。

“那你就错了。”

Lehnsherr扬起眉毛，“那么，请给我点启发吧。”

他的轻率暴露了他的分心，Charles立即利用了这一点。他突然对Lehnsherr的喉咙施加压力，然后翻转身体，直到他们的位置颠倒过来，他跨坐在Lehnsherr的身上，用对方那略带惊讶的眼神为他接下来的话语提供动力。

“毫无疑问，你以为我会出于对你的畏惧，或者是为了保留作为皇室配偶的特权而默许你的计划；又或许只是因为我太温顺，太软弱，以至于无法做出另外的选择。但我愿意为我的孩子做任何事。甚至是死亡。”

他现在完全冷静下来，把刀子从Lehnsherr的喉咙里拔出，然后移到自己的喉咙前面，压着咽喉处的皮肤。对方的眼睛微微睁大，第一次露出了一丝不确定的神色。

Lehnsherr试着坐起来，用胳膊肘撑起身体。Charles伸出那只空着的手做了个停下的手势，然后用另一只手把刀按了下去。一颗血珠从它锋利的尖端涌出，刺痛使他的思想更加敏锐。

“停下来。”

这个词后面没有施加任何强迫，但是Lehnsherr再次把身体放了下来。Charles嘴角上扬，露出了一个冷酷的微笑。

“正如你敏锐地指出的那样，我不是傻瓜——而你已经暴露了你计划中的一个弱点。你需要我来使你对英格兰王位的继承变得合法化。但是把这把刀对准我自己实在是太容易了。然后那会看起来像什么？征服者Erik无情地杀害了他死去敌人那手无寸铁的omega配偶——或者，更好的是，杀害了他自己的配偶（为此我要感谢你）。随着你的帝国的扩张，我知道你不能允许，也不能承受由此造成的混乱；即使你有这样的武力，你的人也不可能无处不在。更不用说，如果我在诺曼底的家人听到我的死讯，会觉得有义务对行凶者进行复仇。“

现在，Lehnsherr正热切地注视着他，他的眼睛里闪烁着某种难以名状的光芒。

“所以在我看来，你有两个选择：放过我孩子的性命，获得一个顺从而具有战略优势的配偶；或者拒绝我的交易，承担由此带来的后果。”

军阀先生似乎在考虑到他的话。

“成交。”

“成交？”

尽管这是他一直努力在争取的结果，但听到这个结果真的被实现了，让人感觉不太真实。

“我同意你的条件，诺曼底的Charles。”

一股强烈的情感贯穿了他的全身——但Charles在被情绪控制得发言困难之前，努力保持镇定地说——“发誓吧。”

“我以我妹妹的坟墓向你发誓，为了换取你的合作，你的孩子不会受到我或者我手下任何人的伤害。”

Charles的眼神在他的脸上闪烁，寻找着诚实和真诚的迹象。而Lehnsherr则以一种完全不同的态度回应了他的目光，他的神情专注，眼神明亮，几乎是热切的。

当Charles没有在对方的脸上发现任何欺骗的迹象时，他松了一口气，手臂稍稍放松了一些——而Lehnsherr抓住了这个时机。

他抓住Charles的手腕，把刀从他手里撬开扔到一边。他以一种流畅的动作把他们的身体翻转过来，把Charles压在毛皮堆里，然后向前倾身，把他拉进一个亲吻里。

Lehnsherr粗鲁地亲吻着他，就像一个习惯于得到自己想要的东西的男人那样，苛求、贪婪而专横；但在他的内心深处还有另一层情绪，一种让他崩溃的温柔。那使得Charles的脊背上掠过一道道欲望的热痕。他震惊不已地抓着Lehnsherr的肩膀，在把他拉近和推开之间挣扎。

紧张的情绪折磨着他的身体，在来回的冲动之间交互徘徊，直到他最后屈服。有那么一小会儿，Charles让自己做出了回应，屈服于自己那令人惊讶的欲望。他回应了这个吻，和Lehnsherr交互纠缠，让对方的热情与自己的热情融合在一起。

然后，出乎对方的意料，他抬起一只膝盖，用尽全身的力气推开了 Lehnsherr。

当Lehnsherr因为一时过于震惊，从毛皮边缘摔了下来，倒在另一边的时候，Charles从地上抓起他的刀，从那堆毛皮里抓起一条厚毯子，跑到帐篷里最远的角落。

“我们会等到结婚的时候，”他说道。这些话中所传达的坚定意味并没有表现在他的声音里，因为他正试图忽略自己急速跳动的脉搏，掩饰自己所受到的影响。

当没有得到回应时，他回头看了看Lehnsherr，发现他仍然呆坐在地上，看起来有点茫然地气喘，然后突然情不自禁地大笑起来，笑声既狂野又尖锐，还有点歇斯底里。也许他那记猛烈的膝踹碰到了某些敏感的部位。

“很高兴我们能达成协议，”他终于开口说道。

他小心翼翼地握着刀，有点半心半意地期待另一个人会像野兽一样追过来，但是Lehnsherr最终的移动只是吹灭了蜡烛，让帐篷陷入黑暗。

当Charles鼓起勇气回头看的时候，他看到对方已经转过身去面对着帐篷的墙壁，似乎决定要睡觉了。

他仰面躺下，凝视着头顶上的帆布顶篷，往低延伸到他所在的角落。营地外面的喧闹声渐渐消失了，只剩下低沉的低语——但Charles并没有真正地关注这些。

他那仍然处于怀疑之中的头脑开始渐渐地平静下来。他那旋转的思维也开始平息。疲惫涌了上来。自从他把孩子们送走后，这是他第一次在脑中描绘他们的画面。他们坐在劈啪作响的炉火旁，在Raven警觉的目光下玩耍，温暖，有活力，生机勃勃。

他呼了一口气，尝到了一丝盐的味道。

他把皮毛紧紧地裹在身上，尽管那并不是很好的遮盖物。然后，在维京人营地中央的一个帐篷里，四周都被他的敌人包围着，他陷入了一场无梦的沉睡之中。

End


End file.
